Serenity
by Devine-Odyssey
Summary: They say you can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom...Harry Potter would disagree. HarryxDraco - Counterpart to Passion.


**Serenity**

**AN:** This sort of style is something that took my a while to get right, I only hope that this story will be as well recieved as Passion was, I however feel that Passion will always be the favoured amongst the two. I did not want to dissapoint my readers though by not complying with the wish for Harry version of the story.

* * *

_**I need you!**_

Warmth enveloped him just as it always did in the moments he spent within his lovers arms, he let it seep through every pore in his body and still it wasn't enough. He pressed his body closer to the slick limbs that hovered over him and closed his eyes as he breathed in the taller mans heady scent.

_**I want you!**_

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years...the timescale didn't really matter. He could spend millennia in the arms that held him and he knew that it would never be enough, he'd always want more, always need more, always crave more. He'd always considered himself a selfless person, but when it came to his lover he knew that he was utterly selfish, it was the only selfishness he allowed himself.

_**I crave you!**_

A moan slipped from his lips, he closed his eyes and let sensation upon sensation wash over him. A harsh thrust caught him on the raw and another moan tore from his throat, it was too much too soon and yet he opened himself up more, urged his lover to go deeper and harder with his silent pleas and gasping pants.

_**I adore you!**_

Nobody understood this, couldn't understand how someone as powerful as he himself was would yield. Couldn't understand that he wanted nothing more than a willing submission to someone who would not flaunt their mastery of him in his face, he had that with his lover...he trusted him completely.

_**I constantly crave for your touch!**_

From the first moment those long elegant fingers had traced a pattern across his skin he had been lost. From the first time he had looked into those beautiful silver grey eyes and seen a spark of attraction he had known it would end up like this, that they would be as they were now...two pieces of one whole joined.

_**I yearn to crumble beneath you!**_

Control was easily wrested from him here, he didn't care. All that mattered to his heightened senses were the heat slickened moments before his whole being shattered and reformed and shattered again.

_**I love how you make my insides quiver!**_

Everywhere shivered and shook, tingles of never ending pleasure wracked his whole body. He'd never get enough of this; he'd never stop the constant need he had to be here, in these moments for the rest of his days on this earth.

_**I adore your subtle protectiveness!**_

Sheltered in the arms that even now held his body close, he knew that he would always be safe as long as his lover was with him.

_**I miss you when you're not with me!**_

Their time apart was less frequent now, each unable to stand the thought of being parted for so long. He bore the brunt of this declaration on his own, his lover would never admit to it and in an odd way it was of the many reasons he loved him.

_**I burn with the echoes of your kisses!**_

His whole skin was scorched as lingered memories of lips ghosting over skin imprinted themselves upon him. Branding him with invisible marks he would never be able to show yet he would feel them all the same.

_**I love how you captured my heart!**_

His opened his eyes and gazed up at the glazed yet steady silver orbs that hovered above him. His lover always tried to maintain an air of aloofness, even during their lovemaking. A smile touched his lips as he caught the emotion in the others stare; it was the one part of the other man's body that had never been able to lie to him.

_**I ache for the passion you give me!**_

He hissed a breath between his teeth as his lover picked up pace, a telltale sign that the other man was close...he was oh so close to the brink himself.

_**I delight at the thought of eternity with you!**_

He'd never tire of it, would never learn to keep the itch for his lover at bay. He'd give everything up, throw whatever caution to the wind he had to as long as he could hold on to what they had. He'd gone against so many things that a part of him didn't care what he had to give up keeping this.

_**I want you and only you to watch me shatter!**_

A cry tore from his lips as his orgasm tore through him, lips captured the sound straight from the source and they both rode the waves of ecstasy they had created together. He winds his arms about the taller man as he collapses on top of him, bears the stare that he graces him moments later with satisfied silence.

_**I crave to hold your heart!**_

"I hate you Potter" his lover whispers, the words should sting him but they don't...he's learned to read between the lines. He reaches up to cup one smooth pale cheek and tries to portray with his expression along just how much he sees through the façade.

_**I love the peace that you bring me!**_

"I know Dray, I know" he answers just as softly. Draco may not fully understand why Harry is with him, but when their like this and Harry feels complete and at peace, he sees no reason to complicate matters with words. He already knows what Draco will never say, for now it's more than enough.

_**I love you.**_

* * *

You may also recall that I posted this once, I was really unhappy with the original finished result. I then decided to do it during the same time as Passion and have Harry's thoughts throughout. I like this version much better than the original but will send it out upon request if anybody who has not read that would like to do so,I hope that you enjoyed.

Ciao for now - x-


End file.
